


Changing the past Teaser

by The_Countess99



Series: Story bits [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, I will probably hopefully make this into a full book, I'm not writing Shadow as an edgelord, Time Travel Fix-It, full publication of the story may have some changes to what's written here, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Having recently remembered Maria's death in full all Shadow wished he could go back in time but when do wishes ever come true?Against everything he expected he gets his wish but already things are different from how they were in his memories.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Story bits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665469
Kudos: 11





	Changing the past Teaser

"Maria... I know you wanted me to be happy but... how can I when you're not here?" Shadow's ears were back before he looked at the chaos emeralds "all I am is a research experiment gone deadly wrong..." tearing up he clutched the gems close to him "I just want a chance to save you... I don't want to be here without you".

The wound of her passing was very fresh considering he'd only really remembered it a few days prior.

The distraught teenager whined not caring if anyone heard him while a tear dropped onto one of the emeralds making them glow.

"Sha...dow?" Sonic weakly stumbled over to him making the other look at him in surprise before the blue hedgehog collapsed the wounds Shadow himself had given him before he came to his senses from Black Doom's manipulation too much for him to stay conscious.

"Sonic!" was the last thing to leave his mouth before the familiar glow of chaos control took over his vision.

.

.

"Shadow!" he found himself being hugged by a very familiar human.

"Maria...?" Shadow blinked realising how young his voice sounded.

"You were crying in your sleep" looking over Shadow was surprised to see a worried Sonic who looked to be twelve just like he was currently.

"Oh..." his ears went back at this.

He didn't remember Sonic being with him on the ARK but then memories filtered in.

Sonic had been created alongside him.

'Did I really go back in time? or was everything before now just a dream?' Shadow didn't know anymore but he was going to treat it as if he had gone back in time.

Just in case he didn't want to lose Maria or Sonic either.

Though he did wonder if Sonic had always been here on the ark with him or if he'd gotten caught up in that chaos control and it had messed with things.

As he was being hugged by both of them Shadow decided to not dwell on it and just tried to go back to sleep.

Surprisingly sleep came rather easy to him that night.

.

.

"Shadow," said hedgehog flattened his ears sleepily grumbling before he found himself being poked by Sonic.

"Go 'way" he whined before hitting the other hedgehog with his pillow making Sonic yelp as he fell off the bed.

"Maria! Shadow pushed me off the bed!" Sonic called out in response making Shadow sit up and glare at him.

"I did not! you fell off!" he gave a small growl.

"Both of you just please stop fighting" Maria covered her head with her own pillow "it's not even time to get up yet...".

Both hedgehog's ears went back at this before they mumbled: "sorry Maria...".

Shadow then lay back down hiding a smile all prior annoyance gone.

So that wasn't a dream, after all, he had Maria back.

Now he just had to keep it that way.


End file.
